1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support means and more particuarly to an improved free-standing bicycle and motorbike stand.
2. Prior Art
Various types of stands have been designed and constructed to releasably hold bicycles and motorbikes, such as motorcycles in desired about upright positions. Most of such devices are permanently connected to and carried on the bicycle and/or motorbike. Usually, they are hinged to the bike frame and swing out and/or down when needed to be used. See, for example, the stands shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 506,600, 3,712,637, 8,910,603, 3,980,320, 4,563,016, 4,773,665, and 4,591,180. Such stands have the disadvantage of being heavy, and expensive and of taking up valuable space on the bicycle or motorbike frame. Moreover, they are subject to fouling with road grime and of obstructing the proper use and operation of the bicycle or motorbike.
Separate free-standing stands not connected to the bicycle or motorbike are much less common and usually very bulky fixed devices not intended to be moved. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 518,325, directed to a heavy cumbersome and complicated bicycle stand which is non-portable and which has a central slot into which a bicycle is driven and thereafter connected to the stand to immobilize the bicycle. Such a stand would, in any event, not be useful for motorbikes of various widths and weights and sizes.
There remains a need for a simple, inexpensive, sturdy, free-standing bicycle and motorbike stand which is also portable. The stand should enable the bicycle or motorbike rider to use it without any particular difficulty or effort. Ideally, the rider should be able to ride directly up to the stand, stop, get off and walk away, with the stand automatically holding the bike in the desired about upright position.